Towed hydrophones for both scientific and military applications have been in use for some time. Certain parameters, for example the required target size of an active sonar echo repeater, can dictate that the hydrophone be separated a considerable distance from the transmitter in order to prevent acoustic feedback oscillation. Separation of the transmitter from the hydrophone conventionally is established by towing the hydrophone with a cable. A long towing cable usually means that some sort of a preamplifier stage need be provided at the hydrophone to facilitate the transmission of the received signals back to processing circuitry onboard the towing vehicle. Additional conductors, therefore, had to be included in the towing cable to feed power to the preamplifier stage and elaborate shielding was needed among the conductors. These modifications of the towing cable not only increased its bulk and per unit cost, but introduced capacitive reactance components which tended to degrade the transmitted signals originating from the hydrophone. Another undesirable trait of the multiconductor towing cables became apparent when the cable was pinched or otherwise damaged. This, on occasion, would short the power supply and disable other system functions. In addition, some of the conventional preamplifiers alter the character of the signals received from the transducer. Thus, there is a continuing need in the state-of-the-art for hydrophone preamplifier-receiver sections suitable for interconnection to a single conductor coaxial cable which ensures the transfer of representative signals to following electronic processing circuits.